Lodinas Sythe
Lodinas is the second born of Lithner Sythe. His original form was that of a high elf, born and raised in Avalon. He had pale skin, and platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a light yellow, almost giving him the appearance of having no iris at all. His abnormal coloration was due to the extensive amount of positive energy his father was exposed to. Indeed, this coloration is common among the Sythe family. However, recently Lodinas has undergone a change to his physical form. His worship of Balphos, and recent visit to his temple on the black moon, has transformed him into a creature of shadow. When he is not hiding his form, both his skin and hair are the darkest of blacks. Only his eyes show any color. His eyes faintly glow of a pure red, although while in shadow, the glow is not noticeable and will not reveal his location. He stands 5'11" and weighs roughly 110 lbs., he is of average size of his kind, but posesses grace beyond that of any normal elf. Current Lodinas is the head of the underground in several cities, although no one knows that he is the head of all of them, and he profits from this. He is currently helping his old friend Respen Do'Urden in his question to recover the shards of the Crown Blade. History Early Life Lodinas was born in the home of House Sythe to Lithner and Belina Sythe, both members of the Home Guard. When he was a child, right after The Conjunction, Lord Newman burned down his home with magic fire, killing his mother and sister who were trapped inside. Lithner, overcome with grief, left Lodinas in the care of the royal family, and closest friend, Rizzen Do'Urden. Lithner quested endlessly to find Lord Newman, destroying any and all undead in his path. Lodinas always felt as though his father had abandoned him and grew to resent him. Even though Rizzen tried to teach Lodinas to be good, Lodinas turned to a life of debauchery and petty crime within the capital of Avalon. When he wasn't spending his time in this way, he was learning the way of the sword taught to him by Rizzen. This life continued until Rizzen decided to go looking for Lithner. Lodinas took this opportunity to leave the floating isle that was his home. Respin Do'Urden, the closest thing he had to a brother, accompanied him. Together, they adventured until the outbreak of The Fourth Drow War. He faught against the drow in the war, and was present for the invation of Avalon and its destruction. While not truely evil, it was during this time that his tendencies started drifting towards darker paths beyond that of petty crimes. He was among the few that ventured into the far realm and battled the Black Widow who were protecting their queen. Concora Crisis After the drow war, Lodinas took up residence in Vaerice as an under cover agent for the elven court. He spent time as an employee in the museum, and his free time was almost exclusively spent in Vaerice's Bar where, Emerald, his lover at the time, worked. He also spent this time spying on Vaerice. When Concora was destroyed, Respen and many of Lodinas' old allies went to put an end to the crisis. It was during this time that Balphos first contacted him, and his transformation into a truely evil being took place. He was among the heroes that stopped Orcus and put an end to the crisis. The Elemental Idols Lodinas helped Respen again in his quest to discover the elemental idols to stop the Black Widow from obtaining them. He was present at the arial battle out side of Valis, and also present at the Time Gate where the Black Widow were finally destroyed, and Linther returned from the Armageddon War. Establishment of the Underground Lodinas took it upon himself to establish an underground network of crime in as many major cities as he could around central Xepher. He went out of his way to ensure that no one he came in contact with learned his true identity, and because of this, no one knows that it is the same person that runs all of these cities. Relationships Lodinas' motivations are his own. It is in his nature to keep friends of those he sees as powerful allies, but it is also common for him to exploit them and use them for his own gain. While sarcastic with a quick wit, he is quick to keep his mouth shut if he believes it will get him into trouble. He knows exactly when not to say anything. Recently, his ego has grown to a point that he seems to believe that no one can stop him. He does have respect for several of his companions, but he still has no issues betraying any of them. Respen Do'Urder is the closest thing to a friend that he has. Lodinas may treat him poorly, but he will fight to protect him, as long as he doesn't have to die for him. Diamond is one of his current lovers, although Sylva Lok is fighting for the position of only lover. Rane Lavander was once his brother-in-law and because of this, and his position as a Home Guard, he maintains some amount of respect for him. Emerald, his ex-lover, is the only person that he truely goes out of his way to harrass. In his eyes, Emerald betrayed him, and Lodinas has no capacity for forgiveness. One day he may kill her, but he hasn't quite decided on that. For now, he is content making her life miserable. Character Sheet Lodinas Sythe Rogue 20 \ Master Spy 6 \ Shadow Dancer 4 Neutral Evil Medium Outsider (evil, extraplanar, shadow) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory.